


Remote

by orphan_account



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel
Genre: It's really dumb, M/M, There is no buildup, like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro stole Remy's remote. This is a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remote

Tonight was going to be a good night. Remy practically had the whole floor to himself for the next 8 hours, what with Lorna off taking care of some solo mission for serval, Doug visiting some old friends from out of town (who knew?) and Danger and Warlock trying out their version of a Date. Gambit had no idea what that could possibly be, but he was happy for them. It was just him and Pietro, and he figured the speedster would just be in his room or be off running somewhere.

So Gambit decided the best course of action would be to marathon all of the Star Wars movies with the volume at almost full blast.

He had made it halfway through the 2nd movie (well, the 5th, technically. But nobody watches them in chronological order more than once.) when he heard a woosh and saw a flash of white and yellow. The next thing he knew a very angry Pietro Maximoff was staring him straight in the face.

"Are you purposefully trying to get on my nerves, Gambit?" He asked, his voice like ice.

Remy resisted grinning and replied in a mock innocent voice "I have no idea what you're talking about"

Pietro raised his eyebrows. "Don't play coy with me Cajun, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Some of us are trying to relax"

"Yes, and that's what I'm doing. Move will you? You're blocking the tv." Remy said, leaning around to try to see what was happening.

"Not until you turn the volume down" 

Now, if it had been anyone else Remy would've done the decent thing and turned the volume down. But he didn't feel like giving Pietro the satisfaction.

"What happens if I don't?" He said with a smirk.

"Then I take your damn remote" Pietro said. 

He was gone the next minute, and so was the remote. Remy shouted angrily when the tv screen fizzled to black a second later. He jumped up and turned around to see Pietro standing at the counter, holding the remote in his hand. And he had the most infuriating smirk on his face. And then he was gone.

Now the logical thing would just be go over to the tv and turn it on from there, but pietro still had the remote and would probably just keep turning it off and it would get really annoying. Plus, that would meant Pietro had won.

He stormed out to find the speedster. He checked the bathroom first. He wasn't there. Then he checked Pietro's room. He wasn't there either. 

'Nah, too obvious' Remy thought to himself.

He checked most of the other unlocked rooms on their floor. He was in none of those. Remy was just resigning himself to the fact that Pietro was probably on the other side of the city by now when he noticed a door sitting slightly ajar. His room. And Remy always closed his door to keep his cats from getting out.

"That quick bastard" he muttered, striding over. 

He stepped into his room and glared at Pietro, who was sitting on the edge of Remy's bed, petting his cat Oliver.

"Give me back my remote speedy"

"What happens if I don't?" Pietro said, mocking Remy's accent.

Remy closed the door and strode over to his bed, an idea forming in is head. He grabbed Pietro's shoulders and pushed him back onto the headboard. Pietro's eyes widened as Remy straddled his waist. 

"Whatthehellareyoudoinggambitisweartogodifyou--"

Remy cut him off by kissing him. Hard. He felt Pietro's breathing hitch beneath him as he returned it.

Remy placed his hands on his waist, sliding them down his back. The speedsters arms snaked around Remy's neck and he pulled him closer. 

The brunette smirked and kissed down the speedsters jaw, and bit down on his neck. Pietro moaned softly. Gambit had to hold in his laughter as he grabbed the remote out of Pietro's back pocket. Then he sat up, grinning at the white haired mutant. 

Pietro was flushed, and panting slightly. "You bastard" he gasped.

"You forget, you're dealing with a master thief, chére." Gambit chuckled, climbing off The bed and walking towards the door. "Thanks for the kiss though"

He left Pietro sitting there, gaping at him.

\--------------

About a minute later Remy had his movie up and going again (he had turned the volume down just a bit) when Pietro came out from the hall. He went over to the couch and sat next to Remy, avoiding eye contact.

"So.. Star Wars huh?"

Gambit just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is completely unbeta'd and probably really bad. I just wanted to write some GamQuick tbh.


End file.
